


Discovery

by DevBasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one other person could see Black for what he was, Lily would feel a hundred times better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> FIrst posted to LJ November 2004 (archived to AO3)

~~~  
 _Prelude_  
~~~

Lily Evans thought she should be used to it by now. From her very first year at Hogwarts, it had never changed, the same routine would befall her dorm room. Perhaps the only difference was that each year, it was someone new. Another pretty face and dashing smile that made her dorm mates swoon and Lily roll her eyes in private pleading for patience.

In Lily's opinion, there were more to boys than how lovely they looked, but none of her friends ever seemed to see past the pretty facades that, too often, hid ugly insides--cruel or vain or stupid. Yet, every year, Lily bore it through with as good a humor as she could muster. She'd toss in a tuppence or two of thoughtful observation; she'd agree that each boy was as handsome as he seemed. Then she would turn back to her books where men were as golden inside as they appeared to the world beyond. Those were the boys that interested her. Yet, her friends saw things differently and Lily had come to expect the swoons and sighs and dramatic readings of love letters never sent.

However, this year, she decided she'd lost her tolerance for it.

As a group of Gryffindor boys strutted past them, their baritone voices echoing in the Great Hall, all beaming smiles and vain tosses of their hair, Lily focused on the plate before her instead. She thought it would be a blessing if she could manage through one meal without a softly spoken declaration of love from Becky.

"I'll marry him someday."

No such luck. Lily sighed and stabbed her fork at a slice of ham. "Don't be absurd."

If Becky heard, she didn't let it stall her for a moment. She sighed deeply, a heaving breath that she released in a long exhale. It grated Lily's nerves. "He's just so handsome and smart and--"

"You're ruining my appetite."

Becky twisted in her seat to face Lily and frowned. "Oh, why do you have to be so hard on Sirius?"

Lily made a thoughtful expression and tapped the tines of her fork against her chin. "Hm. Maybe because he's a selfish, vain git who has no regard for anyone but himself?" She then scowled and speared another slice of ham, lifting it to her plate. "He's no better than Potter," she added in a mumble.

Becky didn't answer and Lily wondered if she'd actually gotten through to her. She looked up to see Becky staring down the length of the table to where Black and Potter sat, animatedly retelling some story holding those sitting around them in thrall. Except, perhaps, for Remus Lupin, who would only glance up occasionally and smile, then focus on the plate before him again.

Becky looked at Lily and beamed. "But he's pretty, isn't he?"

Lily groaned and stood up. She'd had enough of the Potter and Black show three years ago and being subjected to the constant observation of them this year only irritated her. Sixth year would be her greatest trial if all she had to look forward to was Becky mooning over Black, and Potter following her down the halls.

Becky sniffed and looked away. "Amelia understands."

Indeed, Amelia did; she fancied both Black and Potter and could be just as dramatic as Becky about it. The lot deserved each other, Lily thought, but left without saying anything more. She'd eat in her room from the care package her mother had sent. It was a safer bet. Another meal listening to Becky's drivel about Sirius would give Lily a stomach ache to surpass eating only cookies and cake for dinner.

~~~  
 _Exposition_  
~~~

Perhaps it started because he'd almost run her over. Or maybe she'd already had her fill from Becky and Amelia today, hearing about how silky Sirius' hair looked when the sun hit it just right. However, when Black darted out of the Arthimancy classroom, his face twisted in a frown, Lily had to jump back to avoid him and her annoyance level took new heights. He didn't even seem to see her as he stood just outside the classroom, looking up and down the hall, his brow furrowed and his hands in tight fists, resting them on his hips.

And he certainly didn't apologize.

"Bugger. Where's Remus?" Sirius said and Lily blurted an answer before she could even stop herself.

"Maybe he's hiding from you?"

Sirius' eyes widened at the same time as Lily's. She'd never considered herself one for unprompted outbursts, but decided that if she'd said it, then she'd commit to it. She lifted her chin and met Sirius' scowl.

"I wasn't asking you, Evans."

Lily shrugged. "It's just a thought."

Sirius opened his mouth, most likely with another retort, but then his expression changed completely. He looked the way Potter did whenever he approached her and Lily prepared herself for whatever half-witted come-on Sirius was liable to lay on her. Thanks to Potter, this was something she'd grown used to. Only, it didn't come. His expression spread into a wide smile and Lily realized he was looking past her, over her shoulder. She turned to see Lupin walking towards them.

"Running off without me?" Sirius said, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't you know I'll track you down? Never take off without me again."

Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius sounded bossy and demanding, in spite of his light tone. She glanced back expecting to hear some retort, but Remus just shrugged and smiled.

"I didn't go that far. You worry too much."

It didn't sound right, even between friends, and Lily frowned. Remus shouldn't let Sirius talk to him like that, even in jest. Sirius brushed passed her as if she wasn't even there. Just like when he'd almost toppled her over without apology.

Shaking her head, Lily headed down the hall, away from Black and Lupin. Why everyone--including his friends--bowed and scraped to Sirius Black would be forever beyond her.

~~~  
 _Development_  
~~~

She watched Sirius leave through the Library doors and then glanced over to where Remus sat, hunched over a large, leather-bound book. Remus was clearly trying to study and Black had been harassing him for the last several minutes, interrupting, trying to close his book and generally leaning all over him. By the look of triumph on Sirius' face when he'd left, Lily figured that Remus must have caved about something in order to gain the peace he needed to work on his studies. It wasn't right.

She rose from her spot and headed towards Remus. Sitting down across from him, she leaned close and spoke softly.

"You shouldn't let Sirius boss you around."

Remus looked up at her and frowned. He glanced over both his shoulders before focusing on her again with a wary expression. Lily supposed it made sense that Remus wouldn't expect her to speak to him. Beyond classroom assigned work, she hadn't ever really talked to any of Potter's friends and tended to avoid them whenever possible.

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Lily leaned back a little and folded her arms on the table top. Being a friend of Potter's aside, she liked Remus. He seemed one of the few who had a touch of gold inside to match the warm color of his eyes and bright brown of his hair. She only meant to do him a favor and hoped he took it as such.

"I've heard the way Sirius dictates to you. I just thought you should know that it doesn't have to be that way. Friends shouldn't boss other friends around."

She lifted her chin and waited for the quick defense that Becky and Amelia always gave her whenever she spoke ill of Sirius. However, Remus only smiled.

"It really isn't like that, Lily"

It wasn't the answer she expected. In fact, it made her feel worse for him. Lily sighed. He didn't see it. Remus was this simple, quiet type that Potter and Black bowled over and it hadn't occurred to him to complain. She wished she could give him a hug, the poor dear.

"Well. Remember that anyway, all right? You're a very intelligent person, Remus. I--I just thought you should know."

She didn't linger. She stood and hurried back to her own table across the room. It really wasn't her business and she shouldn't have said anything, but perhaps a little outside perspective would at least give Remus the chance to see things differently. If one other person could see Black for what he was, Lily would feel a hundred times better.

~~~  
 _Recapitulation_  
~~~

"Stop it."

"Hm?" Remus wasn't really listening. Sometimes, Sirius thought, Remus couldn’t hear anything over the words in his head and the scratching of quill across parchment.

"Stop it," he said again. This time Remus paused and looked up. He tipped his quill to the side and a small dollop of ink dripped onto his paper.

"I'm not doing anything."

Sirius smirked. "Oh, but you are."

Sirius loved Remus' sighs. They were full bodied and deep, like it took every ounce of energy he had to heave his shoulders and inflect each nuance of his strained patience to sigh like that.

"Sirius, you may not need to finish your Transfiguration homework, but I do, so--"

Sirius cut him off. "I told you, you could copy mine."

Sirius thought he heard Remus' tongue click against the back of his teeth. Remus looked back at his book, though, and pushed his quill tip across the parchment again. "I don't want to copy yours."

Sirius shifted in his seat. Since they had the common room to themselves, he'd dragged one of the wingbacks from its place near the fire over to where Remus had set himself to study. Sirius leaned across one arm and swung his legs over the other, draping himself across the seat. He hung closer to Remus, his chin pointing to the ceiling and his hair dangling over the arm of Remus' straight-back chair.

"C'mon, Moony. Think of me."

Remus paused again and looked up, then down to where Sirius hung. He had one brow raised and his tone spoke of both annoyance and amusement. "Think of you," he said.

Sirius grinned. "Yes. When your nose is buried in that book, I am wasting away without your attention."

Remus raised his brow even higher and smirked. "Wasting away, huh?"

Sirius nodded, as emphatic as he could from his position. "Desperately."

"Uh huh."

"Tragically."

Remus tipped his head to one side. "Dramatically?"

Sirius nodded again. "That too."

Remus graced him with another of those sighs and it even ruffled his hair with the released breath.

"Sirius, please, not now. I really need to get this done."

Sirius frowned as Remus again concentrated on his parchment and damned scratched words. He twisted his body around to sit upright in the chair and kicked up his heels to rest them on the edge of Remus' table. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his toes. He hated being ignored, especially by Moony.

He listened to that repetitive scritch-scratch of Remus' work and it made the passage of time even more drawn out and painful than the simple tick-tock of a clock. Sirius dug his wand out of his back pocket. He tapped the body-warm wood against his lips, against his cheek, against the side of his head. He waved it and made his shoe laces dance for him. They did the Mambo, twisting and turning and being as sultry as shoelaces could get. He used his wand like a conductor' baton and wore his laces out by accelerating the tempo to a fevered pitch. They collapsed and fell lifeless over the tongue of his shoes. He banged his toes together and wondered if his laces would ever dance for him again.

Sirius glanced under the table and considered if Remus' laces would dance for him. Maybe they'd do the Merengue. He waved his wand and one of the laces came to life. It wiggled its way up Remus' pant leg; it went higher and higher--

Remus jumped and twisted around to stare at Sirius. "What are you doing?"

Sirius blinked and shrugged, brow raised. "Hm?" Sirius smiled as Remus sighed for him again.

"Please don't do that."

"I’m not doing anything."

Remus looked completely unconvinced and narrowed his gaze. "Uh huh."

Sirius gave Moony his most perfect smile, the one that made girls melt and professors wilt. "Are you almost done?"

He got only a sigh in response, not even a comment. Remus turned back to his work and the quill scraped across the parchment again.

Frowning, Sirius twirled his wand between his fingers. He couldn't take much more of this.

James and Peter had gone on a kitchen raid, the both of them huddled under James' invisibility cloak. Sirius sent them on without him. He wasn't feeling terribly hungry and they'd just sneaked off to the kitchens the night before last -- to do it so soon again seemed boring. Besides, in his own special way, Moony could be far more interesting than certainly Peter and even James. Only in private, when there were no prying eyes to make him self-conscious. In those secret, stolen moments, Moony could be the most interesting of them all.

And only when he didn't have his nose buried in a book.

Sirius waved his wand again, but the weak-hearted effort his shoelaces made at the Cha Cha didn't amuse him. Another flick of his wrist and one of Remus' spare quills floated. It circled around then continued to ascend. Soon, a book joined it, then two, and then a sheet of parchment. They rose higher and higher--

"Bugger! Sirius!" Remus stood up and grabbed for his quill and paper. The books slowly came back down to rest where they had lain before.

Sirius tapped the tip of his wand against his lips. "Oh, did I do that? Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

Remus scowled, clutching his quill and parchment to his chest. "Why don't you go find James?"

"I don't _want_ James." Sirius pointed his wand at Remus. "And don't you dare suggest Peter."

"I wasn't going to. I just need--"

Sirius nodded, cutting Remus off again. "To finish your work and I'm saying that you can copy mine and then you'll be done."

"How will I ever learn if I just copy your work?"

Sirius scoffed and waved his hand, dismissive. He shoved his wand into his back pocket and smiled at Remus. "You don't need to learn, you'll have me and I'll take care of everything."

There was a pause before Remus answered. "I'll be your kept werewolf, hm?"

Sirius felt his stomach sink and he frowned. There was a self-depreciating edge of Remus' tone and Sirius hated that, hated that tone to his core.

"Don't say that. That's not what I meant and you know it." Sirius leaned over the chair arm, upright this time. He dropped any and all acts and went with most sincere pleading. "Moony, please, just finish up, hm? You don't have to copy my work if you don't want to, but you're killing me here."

Remus' sigh didn't seem nearly as long-suffering as the previous ones, but it was full bodied, hitching his shoulders and ruffling his hair. Sirius smiled.

"All right," Remus began, with a shake of his head. "I guess I can save some of this for lunch tomorrow."

Sirius sat straight up, dropping his feet to the flagstone floor. "Brilliant!"

Remus closed his books and stacked his papers and did all those things that Remus did, careful and methodical and time consuming. Sirius tapped his foot against the chair leg, maybe even more impatient now since he'd gained his well-fought for, 'all right'. Though, he thought his thud-thud was at least an improvement on Remus' scritch-scratch. Then Remus stood, brushing at his robes and looking up at Sirius through lashes and hair and fire-cast shadows. It amazed Sirius how he could look so innocent and so seductive in the same mind-bending moment.

"So what did you have in mind?" Remus said, and Sirius raised one brow. Who said stolen moments only had to occur in stolen places?

"Oh, nothing much."

Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist and pulled him into his lap. Remus smelled of the smoky fireplace and the peppermints he'd been sucking on earlier. The skin behind Remus' ear felt exceptionally hot and soft against Sirius' lips. He blew a puff of breath there and smiled as gooseflesh rose on Remus' arms.

"Wait, someone could come in any moment--wait, ooh..."

Remus sighed, breathy and heady this time, as Sirius licked behind his ear and sucked on his neck. There was a faint soap taste to his skin and, of course, Remus would have washed behind his ears. That was also what Remus did.

However, if Remus kept squirming against his crotch like that, there would be no propriety left to uphold--the common room be damned.

Remus clutched Sirius' arm and didn't pull him away. He didn't try to distance himself or climb from Sirius' lap; he leaned closer and lifted his chin so that Sirius could slide his tongue along the underside of his jaw. Remus murmured something soft and throaty and unintelligible. Sirius could only understand it from the tone, which said more, and again, and don't stop.

So, he didn't.

Sirius had his hand between Remus' legs, stroking him through his pants, when he heard someone cough and clear their throat. Remus moved so fast, Sirius almost fell out of the chair, sent off balance by the sudden loss of weight in his lap. He looked up to see Lily Evans standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was wrapped in a faded yellow dressing gown and was red-faced to match the color of her hair. Remus stood beside Sirius' chair, facing Lily. Sirius didn't have to look at him to know that Remus would be equally red-faced and probably thanking the Hogwarts founders for billowy robes that could hide so much.

It never occurred to Sirius to be embarrassed. He smirked instead. "Evans."

Lily coughed again. She kept her gaze focused at about Sirius' shoulder, or the back of the chair.

"Black. Remus."

"Lily." At least Remus' voice was steady, if his hands weren't.

"I--I forgot my Divination textbook over there" She pointed towards the fire before she crossed in front of them to the remaining wing-back. She bent over and came back up with a book, holding it aloft as if to prove her reason for being there. The book and her outstretched arm cast a shadow that fell the length of the table to stop at Sirius' chest. He looked down at it and then back up at Lily. It amused him that she wanted to make clear her reason for being there. It was a public room--as Remus had attempted to point out earlier--and she had every right to be there, book or no.

Lily crossed back towards the stairs. She had the book held to her chest with one hand, the other she gestured towards them.

"I didn't know you two were--" But she hesitated with the next word and Sirius lost his amusement. His stomach twisted. Was that an insult she'd halted on? Sirius didn't so much care for himself, but Remus didn't deserve it. Remus didn't deserve anything that he got, not being poor, not his lycanthropy, not even Sirius' pestering.

Sirius narrowed his gaze at Lily and dared her to say one thing, anything. "Well, we are."

Lily's eyes widened and she gave a little nod. "Oh, well, all right."

Sirius had expected this day. Maybe he hadn't expected it to be Evans, but it would be someone, stumbling across them due to Sirius' own impulsiveness. From the first time he'd kissed Remus and knew he only wanted more of those kisses--simply wanted more of Remus--Sirius wondered what he'd say when this moment came. He'd decided it early on.

"So, who are you going to tell?" As planned, the threat was implied in his tone, the promise made clear with his eyes.

Remus looked quickly at him and spoke in a hiss. "Sirius!"

Lily shook her head, though, holding up her free hand like she was saying an oath. "I--I'm not going to say anything, not if you don't want me to."

Of course, that wasn't the answer Sirius had always anticipated. He expected a hexing war to commence or a good old-fashioned fist-fight. He'd imagined it'd be some slimy Slytherin with angry words and pledges to mar the noble Black name--to which Sirius could easily scoff; he hardly cared for such things. To this though, Lily Evans and her promises to say nothing, Sirius didn't quite know what to say.

Remus stared at him for a moment, and then he looked back at Lily and shrugged.

"I'd really rather--it's just better if we--" He paused and Sirius figured he'd just bitten his lip. It's what Remus did when he couldn't decide on the right words.

"I understand," Lily said and Sirius wasn't sure she did. So he found the words Remus couldn't.

"We don't want anyone to sully it. That's not their right."

The look on Lily's face made Sirius feel better. She had that dazed, transfixed look Prongs got when you illuminated your wand before his stag eyes. However, Sirius only noticed her for a moment. Remus had turned his head, looking over his shoulder at him. Remus also looked wide-eyed and surprised, but...touched. He smiled and Sirius couldn't help but smile back.

Lily cleared her throat again. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. But you might not want to--" Sirius looked up when she hesitated again and saw her cheeks redden even more as she shrugged. "--you know, in the common room. Anybody could walk in."

Remus nodded and Sirius could see him wince just a bit. "We'll take that into consideration."

Lily waved a little as she turned away. "Good night."

"Good night." Remus nodded to her once, very proper. Moony was the sort of chap who would tip his hat on these sorts of occasions, should he be wearing a hat. All due to that, "Well, Sirius, it's the right thing to do," mentality he had. Never mind he'd been caught snogging another boy in the common room; never mind he sported a woody under his robes.

Sirius waited until he heard Evans' footsteps fade away, though he scowled towards the stairwell as if she stood there still.

"Do you think she'll say something?"

Remus didn't respond right away. He sat down on the arm of Sirius' chair and sighed. "There's not much we can do if she does, but--" He paused and when he spoke again, Sirius could hear the grin in his voice. "I don't think she will."

"I'll hex her if she does."

"Sirius."

Sirius smiled at the admonishment. He rather liked that little edge to Remus' tone when he wanted to say, "don't be a prat," but couldn't because that's not what Remus did.

Sirius leaned his head back to get a better look at Remus. His cheeks were still pink, though from the warmth of the fire, the lingering embarrassment, or the look Sirius was giving him, Sirius couldn’t tell. He hoped it was the latter.

"I mean it. I'd do anything to protect you."

Remus smiled and this time Sirius knew that flush of color was because of him. "I don't think you have to worry about Lily Evans," Remus said.

Sirius took Remus' hand from where he'd rested it on the chair arm and held it. He rubbed his thumb across Remus' knuckles. There were a few small knotty scars there, arranged like a crescent, a set of teeth forever imprinted. Sirius knew them well, having studied them for years. Sirius knew all of Remus' scars very well.

"And I'd tell the world too, if you wanted me to," Sirius said, in that soft tone he reserved for Remus and these special, private moments.

"I know. It's just better this way right now."

Sirius nodded. He lifted Remus' hand and rubbed the back of it against his cheek. "I know."

He then pressed his lips to the back of Remus' hand, dry and chaste. He rubbed his thumb over the scars again and kissed him there, this time letting it linger. In these private, stolen moments, Sirius felt and did things that went outside his anticipated persona. Silly pestering and bawdy groping aside, he'd surprise himself time and again as these tender moments came so naturally, so easily. It both thrilled and terrified him sometimes. He could harass Moony, drive him nearly batty with his relentless need for attention and yet Remus never held it against him. He had patience for Sirius that outstretched anyone Sirius had ever encountered. Sirius' affection for Remus ran deeper than he ever expected.

"I love you, you know," he said against Remus' hand. He wasn't sure why he said it now; it simply came out. He supposed that shouldn't shock him though, spontaneity was one of his more redeeming qualities.

Sirius didn't look up, though; he didn't want Remus to see how fragile he felt at that moment. Sirius Black was a lot of things--he'd be the first to tell you the master list of his boorishness, depravities and committed offenses. He could relay stories of the great Potter and Black antics and the hours of detention served. However, vulnerable and in love was not something he could so easily admit--not even to Remus. Sirius held his breath.

Remus' voice was hushed. "I--I didn't know."

Sirius steeled himself for a moment, and then glanced up. He smiled to see that Remus looked not just surprised, but touched and a little fragile himself. Sirius found strength in that.

"I do," he said and tugged Remus closer.

The kiss was no different than the many kisses they'd shared before. Remus had a sweet hesitancy with each kiss, as if he felt uncertain, as if he wasn't quite sure it was all real. He never pulled back, though; he'd not once made Sirius feel like he should stop--so he didn't. Sirius would smile against Remus' lips and press deeper and deeper still until Remus moaned. Remus always moaned.

At the break of their kiss, Remus lingered close, his lips brushing against Sirius' cheek. They were a little chapped and rough, but wet. Sirius wanted to lick them.

"We should really head upstairs." Remus sounded breathless and eager, his voice thick with need. It made Sirius shiver. He decided to forgo any pretense of Remus sleeping in his own bed tonight. In the morning, James and Peter would just roll their eyes at them and beg off from any details--which would be perfectly fine with Remus, even if Sirius would rather brag a bit.

Nodding, Sirius said, "All right." He smirked and leaned back to look up at Remus. "No need to traumatize any first years," he added with a wink. Remus snorted softly and stood up.

Before Remus could fill his arms with his books and papers, Sirius waved his wand and mumbled a spell. The books floated; the papers gathered and hovered as well. Sirius took a step for the stairwell and the books dutifully followed him, stopping when he stopped. He loved spells that served like obedient dogs, eager to do as you willed them. Smirking at Remus, Sirius raised one brow and then held out his hand. It had been imperative that Remus' hands were free.

Shaking his head, Remus placed his hand in Sirius' and Sirius rather liked the weight of it. Not thin and delicate like a girl's, but not callused and thick-fingered either. Remus had perfect hands--long narrow fingers ideal for thoughtful tapping of his chin and broad strong palms that held books and dungbombs alike. They'd caressed and sculptured Sirius' body like an artist; they fit everywhere Sirius wanted them to.

With a tug, Sirius turned and led Remus to the stairwell. One of the books--the Charms book, no doubt--made a showy little flip, but Sirius didn't mind. So long as they ultimately landed on Moony's bedside table, intact and all-accounted for, the books and papers could dance like his shoelaces had, Cha cha cha-ing all the way up the stairs.

Before he could take the first step, though, Sirius felt resistance from Remus, pulling him back around. The books and papers fluttered with a little confusion, but they held, hovering just behind Sirius.

"Moony?"

Remus' gaze was downcast, his lip caught between his teeth. Sirius grinned; Remus was contemplating something, looking for the words he wanted to say. Another admonishment for Sirius' treatment of Lily, hesitant and softly spoken like he feared the consequences of his opinion, perhaps? Maybe a request; Remus always asked for so little.

Remus flushed again and slowly lifted his head. He smiled at Sirius, looking up at him through his lashes, all innocence and uncertainty. He looked much as he did that first time Sirius had kissed him. Sirius hadn't ever seen anything so stunning and he would never forget that.

Remus' smile broadened. "I--I love you too,"

Sirius swallowed hard and smiled in return. He squeezed Remus' hand and wondered if Remus could hear how hard his heart pounded. Maybe he could feel it through his fingers.

"I know."

Sirius then tugged Remus forward again and together they climbed the stairs to their dorm room, Remus' things trailing close behind.

~~~  
 _Closing_  
~~~

Lily sat, her knees drawn up close to her body, her backside nearly numb from sitting on the cold stone tower steps. She shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. She had to bite her lip to keep her teeth from chattering. It wouldn't be much of a noise, but the stairwell echoed horribly and she didn't want to risk any sound giving her away. If Sirius knew she'd lingered and eavesdropped on them, he'd probably charm her hair to fall out or make her nose grow long enough that Potter could use as a broom for his next Quidditch game.

Lily shook her head. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. In a million years, she never would have guessed it. If someone had tried to whisper such words into her ear, Lily never would have believed them, scoffing at such silly, idle gossip. Having seen it for herself, though...Lily sighed. She still almost couldn't believe it. However, their soft words--private and sweet and not meant to be overheard--those words had touched Lily; they'd made her heart swell as if she were reading a favorite book.

She shook her head again and picked up her Divination textbook as she stood. If she stalled another moment, her dorm mates might begin to wonder how fetching a book could have taken so long. She wasn't about to tell them the reason for her delay. She'd promised.

All the lights in her dorm room were extinguished, but plenty of moonlight came through the window, casting a blue hue across the room. The half-moon hung low in the sky tonight. Lily walked carefully to her bed, side-stepping a few of Becky's Muggle fashion magazines and Amelia's special Herbology project. Lily swore its thin, bright green, little vines reached for her, the bud-like ends snapping at her ankles again, but she wouldn't bother telling Amelia this time. She seemed to get rather defensive at the idea that her plants could be sentient and Lily didn't want another heated discussion over the matter.

Lily dropped her textbook onto the stack of books beside her bed and turned to see that Becky had sat up, her nightgown crooked on her shoulders and her blankets gathered at her waist. Even in the dim light, Lily could see the eager look on Becky's face.

"So--" Becky began, leaning forward a bit. "Was Sirius Black down there?"

Lily sat on her own bed and regarded Becky, feeling a bit wary. She answered her with a nod and wondered if Becky had overheard something. She couldn’t have, could she?

Any worries Lily had, though were wiped away by Becky's dramatic sigh and beaming smile.

"Did he look lovely in the moonlight?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No."

As usual, Becky wasn't the least bit deterred by Lily's unenthusiastic answers. She flopped back onto her bed and smiled up at her bed canopy, as theatrical as a Muggle musical heroine.

"You have no romantic spirit, Lily. I'll bet Sirius has a romantic spirit."

When Lily would usually scoff and retort that Sirius only had romance enough for himself, this time she paused. She glanced to the door and remembered the defiance in Sirius' face and the tenderness to his words. She remembered the warmth in Remus' expression when he looked at Sirius.

"I think--I think that might be very possible, actually."

Becky seemed too lost in her daydreams to have heard Lily. Instead Becky sighed again. "I'm going to marry him someday."

Lily shook her head and untied her dressing gown, hanging it at her beside. She pushed back her blankets and climbed underneath them. She'd leave Becky to her fantasies, fantasies that Lily had always known were impossible, if perhaps for a different reason than she ever would have thought. Becky and Amelia and all other Hogwarts girls could dream to their hearts content, but they would never steal Sirius Black's heart. He'd already given it away--and, much to Lily's surprise--she thought that Remus was really rather lucky for it.

 

~end


End file.
